


Whenever You Need One.

by thethiccitalian



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Friendship, Gen, Growing Old, Growing Up Together, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, Sad and Happy, Soulmates, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethiccitalian/pseuds/thethiccitalian
Summary: Written for a prompt from the kink meme: Joe is walking to work and it's absolutely pouring, and on his way he sees a man without an umbrella and offers to share his until they reach their respective destinations.All mistakes are mine! Grammar is thy mortal enemy.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Whenever You Need One.

Age 5

Yusuf couldn’t help but stare. They had been walking back from the market when his mother abruptly stopped. She had wanted to talk to the woman from the house down the street for a few days now. Yusuf had overheard his parents talking about a new family that had moved in from Italy. His father had mentioned they had a son about his age. The woman standing in front of him looked kind. She had a warm smile and the big floppy hat she was wearing was riddled with flowers. Yusuf studied the woman, from her chocolate brown hair to the bright orange apron she was wearing. That’s when he saw him. 

A small fist clutched on to that apron as if its life depended on it. He followed the line up that hand to a little round face smooshed into the side of the woman’s hip. A boy stood there. A boy with wild hair as if he has just woken up from a nap. A boy with eyes as blue as his favorite marble back home. Yusuf couldn’t help but stare into those eyes. He thought if he looked away, even for a moment, they would be gone forever. He worried if he stopped looking he would never again know the joy he felt when looking into those eyes. However, as if in an instant, his mother was pulling him along to head back to their home. Not wanting to loose contact with those eyes, he could barely walk straight as his feet moved forward but his gaze stayed with the boy. 

Luckily for him the school year started a few days later. He was giddy when his mother told him that the boy down the street would be attending his preschool. Yusuf smiled to himself knowing he would be able to look into those eyes once again. On the first day he learned the boys name was Nicolo. He also learned that Nicolo was shy; very, very, shy. Try as he might, day after day, week after week, he could not find a way to become friends with Nicolo. The boy was perfectly fine on his own. Eating lunch by himself while simultaneously coloring, sitting under the trees by himself while playing with ladybugs, even napping by himself in the farthest corner while pretending to not read a picture book under his blanket. Yes, Yusuf knew his every move. 

Then one day it happened. The forecast had warned of possible rain in the afternoon; around the time that he walked home from preschool. They lived right around the corner from the school and Yusuf’s parents had given him permission to walk himself. Nicolo’s parents as well. Yusuf often waited for Nicolo to leave so he could walk behind the boy. School had let out and he made his way to his cubby to grab his bag and bright red umbrella. His mother had made sure he came back for it as he tried to run out the door in the morning. As Yusuf walked out of the building and stood under the awning to open his umbrella he noticed a small figure sitting on the steps. It was Nicolo. He gasped as his mind raced back to that morning. Nicolo hadn’t had an umbrella with him when he walked to school. The skies had been clear at that time and maybe Nicolo just didn’t know it was going to rain. 

This was it. This was his chance to finally become friends with Nicolo. He inhaled deeply, steadied his hand on his umbrella, and stepped forward. Without even a word he walked over to Nicolo and tilted the umbrella over the small boys’ head. Nicolo looked up as he wondered why the raindrops had stopped peppering his cheeks. A boy, he remembered his name was Yusuf, was standing next to him and using his umbrella to shield him from the rain. He watched as Yusuf slowly extend his unoccupied hand down towards him. It was Nicolo’s turn to stare. Then, with the smallest gesture, Yusuf turned his palm up and wiggled his fingers. Nicolo wasn’t certain but he thought that Yusuf wanted him to take his hand. Not wanting to sit in the rain much longer and also wanting to get home, he did. 

Yusuf thought he would melt right there. He intertwined his fingers with Nicolo’s and held on for life as if even the smallest movement would scare the boy away. He pulled Nicolo up with the all the strength he had and made way to scurry down the stairs. Not wanting to fall, Nicolo hurried himself to keep up with Yusuf. The two continued to hold hands as they walked towards their homes. Not speaking a word to each other but walking shoulder to shoulder under the umbrella. If he was honest with himself Yusuf couldn’t even think of what to say. A quick glance over to Nicolo showed that the smaller boy looked as he always did, content. Nicolo’s grip on Yusuf’s hand only gave way when they reached the gate to his house. He was thankful to the boy for sharing his umbrella but, he had a hard time with words. So he did what they did in his family when they were thankful or appreciative of something. He gave Yusuf a soft kiss on the cheek and hurried inside. Yusuf turning bright red in the process and refusing to explain to his mother later on why he didn’t want to take a bath that evening. 

The next day at school Yusuf almost spit out his apple juice when Nicolo came and sat with him at lunch time. Nicolo did not speak, just sat there with him and offered a few orange slices when he could not finish them himself. Nicolo just did not speak much at all Yusuf realized. So he looked for other ways to see what they boy was feeling. For the next year he would grow to appreciate the presence of his new friend and understand that words were not always necessary. 

Age 20

It was just his luck that he hadn’t brought an umbrella with him when boarding the plane this morning. He had flown home for the winter holidays and had not anticipated the change in weather. As usual. As he walked through the terminal he glanced at the shops seeing if he could purchase an umbrella. His mother was busy preparing for the holiday and his father was still at work so he had offered to arrive home on his own. The walk to the train was out in the open as well as the walk to his childhood home. Taking a taxi would be murderous to the small amount of cash he had on him. The prices of the umbrellas in the terminal were extravagant and he figured he’d rather be soaking wet than purchase one.

As he made his way to baggage claim he could see how wet it was outside through the large windows in the airport. He audibly sighed, thinking that maybe the overpriced umbrella would have been worth it. Waiting by the conveyor belts he thought to himself if Yusuf would also be home. They had both gone on to different colleges. Yusuf being farther than he was and possibly not having enough time to come home, even for the holiday. He hoped this was not the case. 

The two had a unique friendship. Throughout their younger years they had gone to school together up until college. Yusuf, being the outspoken, ever-so-friendly, person that he was, was quite popular in their years growing up. He had many friends, joined a variety of clubs, played sports and was outgoing as all. Nicolo on the other hand really just had Yusuf. That was all he needed. Nicolo stuck to his books, helped his mother around the house, letting her teach him how to cook. If he did do anything after school it was watch Yusuf. They would often walk home together and Yusuf frequently had sports or club activities to partake in. Nicolo would hang around and take the time to finish schoolwork or read for himself. Sometimes he would just sit and observe his surroundings. 

As he collected his bags Nicolo prepared himself for the weather outside. He tried to think up a plan that would keep him from getting completely soaked. If he hurried along fast enough he could make it to the station in record time. Wishing this was one of those days where Yusuf was there to offer him an umbrella he made his way towards the station. As if on queue, a man rushed into baggage claim looking slightly disheveled. Carrying two umbrellas. The man looked up and looked in every direction for the person he was meant to meet. Nicolo stood there dumbfounded. It was Yusuf. He knew he should call out but he was so taken aback that he was at a loss fo words. He couldn’t possibly be the person Yusuf was looking for.

Yusuf hoped he hadn’t missed him. He knew he should have left earlier as the storm would mean more traffic. He had overheard their mother’s conversation about Nicolo flying in from school and eagerly offered to go pick him up from the airport. As he rushed inside he surveyed the area hoping Nicolo hand’t made his way toward the train. Yusuf then locked eyes with Nicolo. A large smile formed across his face. With large strides he made his was over towards Nicolo, clearly seeing the look of shock on his friend’s face. Without words spoken between them he closed the space and gathered Nicolo into a tight hug. He had missed his friend. 

Yusuf then shoved the extra umbrella into Nicolo’s hand and grabbed one of his bags. Nicolo just stood there for a minute still taking in the situation. He thought he wouldn’t even see Yusuf during this time and here he was picking him up from the airport. Yusuf however, wanted to beat the traffic back home and he was hungry. He knew that the families had planned to have dinner together and wanted to get home quickly so Nicolo could rest before the evening. As he started to walk away he noticed that his friend was not yet following him. Turning around to look Nicolo in the eyes, those beautifully blue eyes, he gestured for Nicolo to follow suit. Nicolo stood there as if frozen in time. Yusuf stood there and chuckled to himself. With one hand holding the umbrella, ready to open it as he went outside, he stretched out the other hand towards Nicolo for him to hold. That made Nicolo smile. Walking towards Yusuf he playfully slapped his hand as he walked on by. They weren’t children anymore and though he had nothing against holding hands with Yusuf he could manage on his own. 

Age 43

They hadn’t seen each other in years. After college they had moved out of their childhood homes and into different areas to pursue their careers. They had built their own lives, now with families, and rarely had time to meet or even have a quick phone chat. Understandable as adult life could be tiresome and busy. After college they had gotten together a few times to enjoy a coffee when one or the other was in town. However, as they entered their late 30s and early 40s those times had all together diminished. Yusuf wondered every so often how Nicolo was doing. His friend of many years had always been a private person and though Yusuf was more than willing to tell his life story Nicolo would rather listen than speak of his. Understandably as Nicolo had always been a man of few words. 

Little did Yusuf know that Nicolo was actually in town on a business meeting. He also did not know that it was in the same building as his. Something he would find out later. Even though it was a bright sunny day Yusuf knew how the weather could change from one thing to another where he lived. He always made sure to have a plan just in case something happened. He had multiple umbrellas in his office, as well as raincoats, jackets, and an extra shirt and pair of shoes. As spontaneous as he could be he did not like to be unprepared. When he walked into work that morning he noticed a man standing off to the side. The man was clearly drenched and dripping water onto the carpet. He smiled as it reminded him of Nicolo. That man never knew when to carry a damn umbrella. 

He watched as the man swept back his damp hair and tried to make sense of his situation. As the years went by he admitted that his eyesight was not as good as in his 20s however, even from across the room he could swear that man was Nicolo. How could he miss that chin mole, strong nose, and those same blue eyes he had known since he was a child. Flabbergasted, he called out Nicolo’s name with a loud shout causing the man to look up in surprise. Both men’s eyes nearly rolled back in their heads as they realized who the other was. Yusuf rushed over to Nicolo and almost greeted him with a hug before remembering how wet the other was. Instead he hurried him towards the elevator. 

Once in Yusuf’s office, Yusuf quickly made use of the extra things he kept for situations such as this. He made quick use of the extra shirt he had, as well as shoes, and shoved them into Nicolo’s hands for him to change into. It always surprised Nicolo how Yusuf could just carry on with life as if they had never been apart. As if they see each other every day and this was normal for them. It put a smile on his face to know that even though years had gone by and distance had come between them it had never changed anything. Yusuf would always be his dear, dear, friend who always had a plethora of umbrellas. Nicolo laughed out loud at the site of how many umbrellas Yusuf had in his office. He counted six and noticed there was a red one as always. 

Nicolo’s meeting went well and after he made his way to Yusuf’s office to see how the other man was doing. Yusuf smiled, looking up from his computer, while his glasses fell down his nose. The two had agreed to dinner after their days work was done. Yusuf still had some things to do but he offered for Nicolo to use his office space while he waited. Nicolo quietly sat down. He rummaged through his portfolio for the book he had been reading. He was tired from travel and exhausted from the meeting so he didn’t feel like spending more time on work. His new book would be just fine for right now. He sat there for a while, making his presence unknown, while Yusuf busied himself. An hour or two passed and Yusuf gestured for Nicole to collect his things. 

They made their way to a nearby restaurant that Yusuf frequented. It was a quiet, hole in the wall type of establishment which would be perfect for their need to catch up. They spent the next several hours conversing over dinner and a few glasses of wine. It felt good to catch up and once again Nicolo marveled at how easy it was for Yusuf to pick up as if nothing had changed. He truly felt as if they were soulmates in this moment. Meant to live a part but always being able to find their way back to each other. He was forever grateful towards Yusuf and hoped the man knew how much he meant to Nicolo. Yusuf did and felt the same. 

As the evening went on it was time for Yusuf to head home and Nicolo to go back to his hotel. The two men barely took a step outside the restaurant before realizing it was pouring. Luckily Yusuf had prepared and brought them two umbrellas from his office. He would have only brought one but the two of them having to squish under the protection of one umbrella would not have done them any good. Blame it on large shoulders. Yusuf walked Nicolo towards his hotel as it was close to his office. They talked for a few moments more not wanting to part. Nicolo would be off in the morning flying back home. Realizing how late it was they decided to head their separate ways. Nicolo gestured to return the umbrella back to Yusuf however, Yusuf rejected the offer. Nicolo was always without an umbrella so he figured he should keep this one for safe travels in the morning. As the two granted each other goodnight they thought to themselves when would be their next surprise encounter. 

Age 92

Nicolo woke up early that day. The lightening and thunder from the storm not letting him rest. He didn’t like the cold months. It made his bones hurt and the aches and pains in his old body were constantly acting up. Then again he always remedied the situation with a good book, cup of tea, and a nap by the fire. He sighed to himself as he made his way to his bedroom window. The sun was barely beginning to rise. He walked down the stairs in the old house making his way towards the kitchen. Nicolo felt he needed a cup of coffee to start his day. The rich smell soon filled the house and the storm outside seemed distant. The light peeking in from behind the dark clouds and beginning to cast shadows across the odds and ends in his home. After enjoying his coffee in his favorite armchair he made his way back upstairs to ready himself for the day. 

Nicolo kept to himself in his old age. He had his routines and didn’t mind some small talk with his neighbors. Today he had planned to walk to the market as he needed to pick up some flowers and a few things for dinner. He loved to cook, even in his old age, and though it took him far longer now than before the wait made the meal more appetizing. As it was mid fall the selection of fresh flowers was minimal so he chose the ones that looked healthiest over the brightly colored ones. A small bouquet of daisies peaked out behind the array of roses and he thought they were beautiful. Simple, yet elegant.

As he headed home he noticed that the rain had stopped. He knew it might pick up again later on as the rain was meant to last all week. He hurried along, wanting to make sure to complete his errands before it started up again. Nicolo hoped his plans for later would not include him being drenched from head to toe or his flowers being swept away by the winds. When he reached his home he placed his meats, cheese, and wine in their respective places in the kitchen. Nicolo went through cheese as quickly as he went through wine. He poured himself a small glass as it was still mid day and got to work on a spread for lunch. He didn’t eat much these days but he wanted to keep his strength up for the afternoon. Nicolo made his way out to the porch which was covered from the light rain and enjoyed his lunch. He looked out onto the street and enjoyed watching the cars pass by and the people hurrying along in their jackets and boots. 

At around 3 o’clock he gathered his flowers and umbrella and went on his way. He had visited him a few times over the years to say hello and see how he was doing. He enjoyed the time they had spent together and though their friendship over the years was one of few words it was special to him. Yusuf had always been a good friend and accepting of Nicolo. He always had trouble with the damn gate though. It was rusted at the clasp and sometimes took a good shove to open. At his age he worried if he pushed too hard he’d end up on his behind. Nevertheless, the gate eventually swung open and he walked inside. 

He knew he couldn’t stay long as the skies were beginning to turn dark. He should have left earlier but things take more time when one is old. However, even a little bit of time would be worth it for today was a special day. As he walked along to his destination he though back on the time when they were young. He remembered the day he first saw Yusuf. Nicolo thought something must have been on his face with the way the boy was intently staring. His eyes were kind though, so he knew the boy was not trying to be mean. Yusuf constantly tried to interact with Nicolo after that and Nicolo wasn’t sure how to make friends just yet. He was easily overwhelmed and had not adjusted to life in this new town. He was trying but it took time and the new language could be confusing at times. He worried that he would misunderstand Yusuf and then ruin any chance of having someone to spend time with. 

That fateful day when Yusuf shared his umbrella would never leave Nicolo’s memories. He had worried day after day that Yusuf would give up on him. He silently begged himself everyday to speak up and interact with Yusuf, to just make some gesture toward him. Yusuf seemed to stop trying after a while and Nicolo worried he had lost his chance. Yusuf would later tell him that he would have never stopped trying. He just didn’t want to scare Nicolo so he thought to give him some space. When Yusuf offered his umbrella and gesture to walk home together Nicolo remembered that his heart nearly stopped. He would never admit it, at the time, but, for a moment all things in the universe from the bugs crawling on the pavement to the rain falling from the skies seemed to slow down in that moment. He meant to take his time when reaching out to grab Yusuf’s hand but was also in a rush to make sure the other boy didn’t change his mind. Luckily for him Yusuf had no intention to do so. 

Nicolo then realized that he had been at his destination for some time now. Lazily standing there as he let the memories flicker in his mind. Looking down at his watch he smiled at the date. It was the same date that Yusuf had shared his umbrella; the day their friendship began. He made sure his flowers looked most presentable and that the extra red umbrella he brought along was secure. 

Yusuf had passed a few years before. Nicolo made sure to visit every year on this day. He never stayed long, not wanting to loose the smile that covered his face. He would always bring a fresh bouquet to place next to his friend. Yusuf loved the beauty in everything. When it rained he made sure to always bring an umbrella. One for himself yes but, also one to leave behind. He made sure that it was red and would place it firmly so that the flowers would not be drenched or blown away. He hoped that eventually each umbrella would be of use to someone passing by who had forgotten theirs. He hoped that this small gesture would be as warming as the days Yusuf had offered his umbrella over the years.

As he headed back towards his home he passed a pair of young boys running along, sharing an umbrella. He smiled to himself as he thought of the adventures they would have.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! I really am. I hope no tears came your way. I wanted to write something that was cute, filled the prompt, and touched the heart. I know it's not perfect but, it made me happy while writing. So, I hope you enjoyed it as well. Thanks for taking the time to read! Stay safe and healthy. XO.


End file.
